pencildj12_fangirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PencilDJ12/The Rais: Kino's Point of View
Page 1 of the actual comic (which is mostly from Toad and Mais' point of view): http://bomberdrawer.deviantart.com/art/The-Rais-Page-1-627463716 -- She had finally worked up the nerve to teleport herself to the Mushroom World, something her best friend had done several times before. The Kinopio Fangirl was finally ready, at least she thought she was. She didn't know what she was in for. She didn't want to seem like a stalker but she knew where Toad lived, due to her friend Enpitsu san's fanart. Her heart pounded as she saw Toad....looking upset? "No! My poor Toady-chan!" Kino ran over to him at light speed, before freezing behind him out of shyness. Kino ended up staring at him blankly, not knowing what to do or say. "Nobody likes me!" Toad exclaimed in a sad voice. "I like you." Kino said without thinking. Toad whirled around and screamed, "AAAH fangirl!" "What's wrong with fangirls?" Kino asked sadly. Toad put his hands behind his back, ashamed. "Nothing...they just scare me..." he said timidly, looking up at Kino. "Ok...I see how it is..." Kino felt upset and walked off, giving one last look at Toad before walking off, feeling dejected. Toad hates fangirls. That was the vibe Kino got from their little interaction. Still, Kino couldn't blame him. He'd probably met her crazy friend prior to today and was scared of fangirls because of her. Kino sighed. Then she smiled. "You know what?" she asked no-one in particular, "I'll win over Toad's appreciation for us fangirls! Once he realises how nice some of us can be, he'll be in love with me! I mean us!" she blushed red and ran back over towards where Toad had been, but he was gone. She could've sworn she heard someone calling "Fangirl!" in the distance. - It took a few moments for Kino to find Toad. Once she did, she found that he was hugging a small child who resembled a black and red Toad. The child was crying, while Toad looked like he was feeling very awkward. "Poor Toad..." Kino said sadly, "He looks so awkward...like me." she whispered. She mustered up the courage to walk over to them. "Are you guys alright?" she asked them, looking at the sadly. Toad turned around and saw her. "Fangirl? I'm sorry." was all he could say. Kino smiled. "Let's not dwell on the past! Let's smile for the future!" she said with a positive spirit. "I'm glad you don't hate me." Toad smiled up at her in relief. Kino suddenly had a huge urge to hug him. And so she did. "HATE YOU!? You're the most adorable thing to ever walk the planet!" she squeed as Toad looked lost for words. "Um...thanks?" Kino quickly put him down, feeling embarrassed. "Um...sorry about having a phobia of fangirls..." Toad smiled nervously, "My first experience with one was kinda..." "Crazy?" Kino finished his sentence for him, "S-sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Kino said, feeling abashed for her fangirlish outburst. "It's cool." Toad smiled up at her casually. "So, um, would you guys mind helping me?" the child asked in a timid voice. "Sure!" Kino cheered, knowing that he needed help, since he seemed very upset before and feeling kinda bad for ignoring him before, "I'm The Kinopio Fangirl, but you can call me Kino!" Kino then realised that Toad would probably feel awkward hearing this, especially if he'd already met her friend, The Toad Fangirl, before. Finding out you had TWO obsessed fangirls would be kinda creepy, she realised. "I'm Kinopio, but everyone calls me Toad." said Toad, trying his best to get over his initial sense of awkwardness. "I'm Mais from Planet Rais. Thank you for helping me." the child said timidly and with gratitude. - The three of them trekked through the Mushroom Kingdom in search of Mais' brother, whom he had explained to them about. The place seemed to be somewhat empty. Maybe a lot of people were on vacation right now, Kino presumed. "So, um, do you know where your brother is?" asked Toad. "I don't think he's arrived yet." said Mais. Kino didn't quite understand the conversation so she stayed out of it. "What if we never find him?" Toad suddenly had a pessimistic outburst. Kino quickly took his hand to comfort him. "I'm sure we will!" she smiled, attempting to cheer him up. Then, she realised she was holding his hand and quickly whisked her own hand away. "Sorry." she blushed, looking away. "You mind if I get some food from my house first? I haven't eaten since breakfast." Toad held his stomach, "I'll be right back!" He ran off towards the direction of his house. Kino and Mais watched him. "I hope he gets back soon," said Mais. "Me too..." Kino sighed dreamily as she stared after him. "Um, Kino? If you don't mind me saying, you and Toad, well, uh, you remind...never mind..." Mais looked down sadly. "Huh!?" Kino snapped out of her trance. "I said never mind!" Mais exclaimed angrily. "Ok, ok! Sorry!" Kino panicked. Mais sighed sadly as he began walking away, "Sorry Kino. I just had a rough past, that's all. Expect me to act a little rough around the edges at times." About a moment later, the two of them were near a forest. "I sense a signal!" Mais suddenly exclaimed. "A signal?" Kino asked. "I sense my brother! He's here!" Mais said in alarm, "We need Toad back!" Suddenly, they heard something. "YOU JERK!!" "Toad?" Kino gasped, recognising the voice, "Toad's so mild mannered, usually! Something must've seriously upset him!" She ran over to a question mark block and bashed it with her fist. A green mushroom with white spots and a cute face emerged from it. Kino grabbed the 1-UP mushroom and walked back over towards Mais, who was now greeting Toad. "Toad! We found--" "Just gimme a minute! My head hurts!" Toad was holding his head in pain. Kino walked over to him. "Toady chan?" she smiled at him, "You're just hungry. I can tell you didn't eat," she handed him the mushroom, "Take this." "Thanks," Toad said in a weak voice before consuming the 1-UP mushroom, with a familiar jingle playing in the background. "Hey, I actually feel a lot better!" Toad said happily, "Thanks Kino!" He actually called her by her name and not 'fangirl'! Kino didn't mind what he called her, but she felt extremely flattered. This moment was cut short, however, when Mais said, "Anyway, I can sense my brother. He's nearby." "Alright then; let's find him!!" Toad exclaimed with rare optimism. - The three companions were all in search of Mais' brother. Mais appeared to be in deep thought. Kino was tired, so she subconsciously held onto Toad's hand for support, much to his confusion. Suddenly, Kino noticed a cliff up ahead. "Toady-chan, look out!!" she quickly exclaimed, accidentally letting go of his hand. She was too late, and Toad went plummetting off the edge, screaming a bloodcurtling scream as he fell. Mais suddenly looked like he was filled with remorse as he stared down at the bottom of the cliff, too upset to cry. Kino, on the other hand, kept her spirits up, knowing that Toad was a videogame character. "Don't worry! He's got a 1-UP, remember?" she comforted the small child. Suddenly, Toad appeared next to her. "See, told you he'd be back!" she cheered, gesturing toward him. "Yes but now I have a stomachache!" Toad grasped his stomach in pain. "Sorry..." said Kino, "I'm out of 1-UPs..." "Owowowow!" Toad exclaimed with pain, "I feel terrible! My cousin broke my 3DS!" Kino knew he was upset right now, so she tried her best to cheer him up, "I'm sure your cousin didn't mean--" "HE DID MEAN IT! YOU OVERLY IDEALISTIC MARY SUE!!" Toad suddenly towered over her angrily. Kino looked down sadly and blused. Tears formed in her eyes as thoughts rushed through her head. 'He's right. I'm just a wannabe fangirl. It's true. I'm just annoying.' Kino ran off before Toad could see her cry. - A couple days had passed and Kino was in hers and Toad's secret hideout. She was reading a comic book and sighing sadly. "Hey Kino! Check this out!" Toady squealed, "Enpitsu san just uploaded this comic to deviantART with you in it!" "Really?" Kino sniffed, standing up and walking over to where Toady was sitting at a computer. Kino saw that there was a comic titled 'The Rais' on Enpitsu san's deviantART page. She read through the comic, realising that it was based on her adventure with Toad and Mais. ...Toad... Kino was forced to re-experience the tragic moment she and Toad had shared.....until she realised something. It wasn't Toad who had yelled at her. It was Mais' brother, Tais, possessing him. Kino felt bad for blaming Toad for the outburst. Sure, it was an easy mistake, but she couldn't help but feel like she needed to apologise. So she worked up the nerve to revisit the Mushroom Kingdom. She went to Toad's house and rang the doorbell. She waited. Finally, Toadette answered. "Hi?" she asked, confused, "Are you another fangirl? Please don't be weird like the first one." "I-I, uhh...I'm searching random houses for Toad! I totally don't know where he lives or anything!" Kino said nervously. Toadette eyed her carefully, "Alright then. Come on in. Just as long as you don't grab us too tight or anything." Inside, Kino saw Toad and a red Toad playing the GameCube together. "OMG is that a GameCube? I thought those things were obsolete!" Kino exclaimed without thinking. The two Toads whirled around to see her. "We have a visitor, boys." Toadette said, "Let me know if she bothers either of you." Toadette walked away, eyeing the fangirl closely before disappearing around the corner. "Hey, I think I met you before! You dyed your hair!" the red Toad exclaimed, "Hi again, fangirl!" "I think you met the other fangirl." said Toad, "Hiya Kino! This is my cousin Ruben!" "But I met her already!" Ruben said in confusion. "You're so cute!" Kino squeed, much to Ruben's shock and confusion. "Uhh, sorry but I already have a girlfriend..." Ruben put his arms behind his head and sweatdropped nervously. "You're darn right you do!" Toadette walked back in, holding a plate of cookies, "Anyone want cookies?" "Thanks, sweetheart!" Ruben grabbed a handful of four cookies and shovelled them into his mouth. "RUBEN!" Toadette dragged him out into another room, "We need to talk in private!" Toad and Kino sweatdropped nervously as they watched the couple leave. "So, what brings you here, Kino?" asked Toad in a friendly tone. Kino felt flattered that Toad was already treating her like an old friend. "I just wanted to, um...say I'm sorry for thinking you were mad at me." she said sheepishly. "Huh?" asked Toad, "Is that why you disappeared once I woke up? Mais said something about you running off crying! I hope you're ok!" Kino hugged Toad and said, "Don't worry, I'm alright. Thank you so much." she whispered to him. "I hope you're alright too." Kino squeezed him, much to his embarrassment. "Um, Kino, are you ok?" Toad asked in concern. Kino quickly pulled away in embarrassment. "S-sorry." Kino mumbled, looking down at the floor, "Um, well, I'll see ya round!" she quickly bolted out the door. As Kino teleported through her rainbow portal back home, she couldn't help smiling. She sighed dreamily and thought about him. ......Toad...... Category:Blog posts Category:Fangirl Stories